Crystal Adventure
by Dimunda
Summary: Crystal and her best friend Tommy start off their pokemon journey with some weird pokemon. They are both going to take on the Sinnoh League. But Team Galactic comes back with the same plan as before. Can these two friends & their pokemon stop them?


"Crystal, are you awake?" A girl, with dark purple hair and emerald eyes, looked back at the door. Her mother was knocking on it and continuously asking if she was awake. Crystal rubbed her eyes and said, "Yeah mom I am now!" She then jumped out of bed, and heard her mother go down the stairs. She then started to change from her long, blue pajamas into a light blue t-shirt and some blue jeans. Crystal then looks at a postcard with the pokemon Chimchar, Turtwig, and Piplup on it. She then giggled and said, "Yep, today's the day me and Tommy get our pokemon." She then stared out the window to the next house. She saw a boy with black hair and dark blue eyes. He noticed her and waved to her. She smiled and waved back. She then ran out the door and down the steps. Her mother was a woman with long dark black hair. It some dark blue highlights in them. Crystal said, "Good morning mom. Hey dad!" A man with purple hair looked up from the newspaper, smiling. He said, "Good morning, honey!" The woman looked from the stove and asked, "What do you want Paul, Crystal?" Paul looked back and said, "I'm good, Dawn." Dawn looked at Crystal, who said, "I'm fine. I'm going now!" Dawn yelled, "What?!" She didn't notice that she was burning the eggs she was cooking. She looked at the corner to an Empoleon and Infernape. "Empoleon, can you help?!" she yelled. Empoleon walked up and sprayed water on the stove, putting out the fire. Paul asked, "You're leaving so early, dear?" Crystal smiled and nodded her head. She replied, "Yep. Tommy already sent me the signal that he's ready to go." Paul asked, "Thomas? You're traveling with Thomas?" Crystal again nodded her head. Dawn said, "Aww I was hoping you'd leave later. You got everything packed right?" Crystal pulled out a tiny light blue backpack, nodding her head doing so. Paul then stood up and walked over to his daughter. He said, "You know when I was young all I cared about was how strong my pokemon were. Don't make that mistake. Love the pokemon and train them hard. Ash taught me that and I bet Tommy will follow in his father's footsteps." Dawn said, "Yeah. Who knew Ash would marry Zoey?"

Crystal was outside, getting her black bike. Her father came up to her and kissed her cheek. He said, "You do your best, sweetie." Infernape then gave her a high five. Empoleon then came up to her and play pecked her cheek. Finally, it was Dawn's turn. She came up to her daughter and smiled. She hugged her tightly and said, "I hope you do your best, honey." Crystal hugged back, saying, "I will mom. I promise." "Hey Crystal!" Crystal let go of her mom and said, "Well I'm off to Sandgem Town. See yah." She then hopped on her bike and rode to Tommy.

As they were riding on the rode, Tommy asked, "So Crystal what pokemon do you think you'll get?" Crystal didn't think, she yelled, "I'm hoping to get a Piplup, just like my mom. What about you?" Tommy thought about it, and finally said, "Chimchar cause they're playful!" Crystal smiled. She then said, "We're here!" The town was a little big, but they knew where to go. Their parents took them to the lab a bunch of times.

When they got into the lab, a man with spikey brown hair greeted them. He said, "Welcome, new trainers!" Crystal said, "Hey Professor Oak, what's up?" The man smiled and said, "I told you Crystal don't call me Professor Oak, call me Gary." Crystal giggled and said, "Sorry." Tommy said, "So where are the pokemon?" Gary frowned and said, "I'm sorry kids but we only have two pokemon left and they're not really Sinnoh starters." Crystal looked behind him to see a Pichu and a Starly. She asked, "Is that them?" Gary looked back and laughed nervously. He said, "Yeah. They're leftovers. If you don't want them you can come back next week and…" "NO!" Crystal yelled, "We can pick one of them. Right Tommy?" Tommy nodded his head. Gary sighed and said, "Ok. Come pick." They all then walked to the table. The pokemon then stared at them. Pichu stared admiringly at Crystal. Gary asked, "So Tommy, you going to follow your dad's footsteps and evolve Pichu into Pikachu?" Tommy shook his head and picked up the Starly. The Starly smiled at him. He said, "I'll choose this one. I don't want to keep it in a poke ball though." Crystal smiled, and picked up the Pichu. She said, "Well then it looks like you and I are partners. I won't put this little cutie in a poke ball." The Pichu laughed as she bounced him up and down. Gary smiled and gave them both five poke balls. Then an Umbreon gave them each a pokedex. Crystal's pokedex was black, and Tommy's was red. They then started out the door, hearing Gary yell, "Good luck you two!"

As they walked down the rode, Pichu sat on Crystal's head. She picked him up and held him to her face. She smiled and said, "Oh my gosh I can't get over how cute you are! I should give you a name!" Pichu nodded his head, as if agreeing with her. Tommy looked at his Starly, who was sitting on his shoulders, and said, "How about I name you Skier?" Starly smiled at him and nodded his head. Crystal thought about it for a while and then asked, "I know, how about PichuPichu?" Pichu looked at her like she was crazy for a second, but then nodded his head happily.

Then, something caught Skier's eyes. It was a Wurmple, crawling on the ground. Skier then got up and flew to the Wurmple. "Skier, come back here!" But the pokemon didn't listen. Crystal then saw the Wurmple get scared. Crystal then ran to the pokemon, picked it up, and moved out of Skier's way. This caused Skier to hit a tree. "Skier that's what you get!" yelled Tommy as he ran over to his pokemon. Crystal laughed and looked at the Wurmple. She asked, "Are you ok little fella?" The Wurmple nodded its head. Crystal then placed it on the ground, but the Wurmple jumped back onto her leg. Crystal smiled, picked it up so it was face level, and asked, "You want to come with me?" The Wurmple smiled and nodded her head. Crystal dug inside her pocket and pulled out her poke ball. She said, "Ok, but we gotta battle first." The Wurmple nodded her head and jumped to the ground. Crystal looked at PichuPichu and said, "Come on. Let's go boy! Use thundershock!" PichuPichu did so, but used a little too much power. It shocked Wurmple making it faint instantly, so Crystal threw her poke ball at it. Wurmple disappeared inside the ball. It wiggled about three times but then stopped. Crystal then picked up the poke ball and said, "Yes we caught our first pokemon! I think I'll name you…..Squirt." "Crystal look!" She turned around to see PichuPichu flat on the ground.

Ok I hope you like this story so far. It has nothing to do with my other stories. This is just a random story I thought of. Plez review for me!


End file.
